No More Running Away
by ichigomisa1
Summary: Winnifreid Goloff has returned to Skyrim for her fathers funeral after 16 years of running away from a tragic event. Ulfric's father had seemingly caused her family to be destroyed. Will she never get over her blind hatred? Or will she end up with the son of the man who ruined her life? Ulfric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my newest fic! Hope you all like it! Leave me a review if I should write more :)**

* * *

I could hear the faintest clop of horse hooves and the rustle of wind through trees in the distance. I awoke to a cold chill running throughout my body. The wind went straight through the thin cloth draped over my body that some would call clothing, and I couldn't help but shiver. The shake of the shiver reminded my body that I was not in the best condition. A constant headache rang through my ears and my wrists felt as if they were being set on fire. I looked down at the source of the pain to find my hands bound in a tight rope that had chaffed my skin, leaving red blotches. I winced at the sight and started to get hold of the reality of my situation. I looked around at the men next to me to realize they were bound, just like me.

"Hey you! You're finally awake," called a blonde Nord man in front of me. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Imperial ambush? Memories started to flood my head faster than I wanted them too. I remembered I had been run at from all sides and then knocked out from behind, by what I do not know.

I glanced at the thief who was wearing the same garb I was. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine untill you lot came around. Empire was nice and lazy," the thief retorted and looked off to the side.

I had heard little talk of the political situation in Skyrim untill now. The notion of a group called the 'Stormcloaks' was fairly new and many had no idea who they were back in Hammerfell. I lifted my head as I heard the thief mention something similar to what I was thinking, "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could be on a horse half way to Hammerfell by now". I can't help but feel sorry for the man, but at the same time I wish he would stop talking, his blabbering is making my headache much worse than needed. "You there - Me and you - We shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the empire wants!"

I choose not to reply. Somewhere in me I feel as if he is right. After all, I was simply trying to get to Riften so I could pay my respects to my father. His death had brought me much remorse, remorse that I hadn't felt since I first ran away. Now I couldn't even go to his funeral, so I couldn't help but agree with the thief across from me. A hot tear trickled down my cheek and made it's way to my dry lips. The salt reminded me of the warm beach coast of Hammerfell that I would give anything just to be back there right now. I don't deserve this.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," I look up at the kind Nord and realize that he doesn't deserve this either, no matter his back story.

"Shut up back there!" the Imperial guard yells back at us and I grimace at the Imperial driving the carriage while I pathetically look down at my hands. No one deserves this.

"What's wrong with him huh?" I turn and realize there is a burly man sitting next to me. His fur coat makes me feel warm just looking at it. I study his face for awhile and realize it looks incredibly familiar...

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King," said the blonde man across from me. Wide-eyed I stare at man known as Ulfric, the name sounding so familiar.

"Stormcloak..." escaped my mouth faster than I could stop it. The three men gave me confused looks but not enough to actually care.

The thief's faced dropped, "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've capture you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The worry played out on his face clear as day.

And then two things hit me. One, that this man, the Jarl, couldn't be the same one from my family's past, right? He looks so much younger, as if his hair hadn't aged a day. The 16 years I've been gone would have definitely caused him to age. Anger filled me just looking at him, but as I studied his features once more, and I realized that he was definitely not the same Jarl that had plagued my memories and caused my mother to leave on that fateful day.

"You a-are the son of Jarl Buurleif S-stormcloak?" The man looked at me strangely but made nothing close to a nod or shake of his head, just simply looked the other way. Memories flooded back and with all my might I tried to push them away, but to no avail.

"_Mom don't leave! We need you!" I could barely recognize the face before me, partly because the tears that filled my eyes clouded my vision, but also, the woman I thought I knew would never leave this family behind. I was wrong. I watched my own mother pack up her things and walk out the door of our seemingly cozy Windhelm home._

_I turned around and looked at my older brother, "Lof, please don't let her leave, please!" I screamed at him until I couldn't anymore. He just shook his head and hugged me. He hugged me until I fell into a deep sleep._

I shook my head, trying to rid the memory so it wouldn't be my last. Which brought me to my second realization. I was about to die. I was going to see my mother after 16 years, of whom I was not excited to reunite with in Sovngarde. She had caused me so much pain, and today, that pain would end.

The men across from me continued talking nervously, but I completely tuned them out. I kept looking at the man beside me, each time, a little bit more anger accompanying my glances.

We finally came to a stop and I cringed. We stood up slowly, waiting out our doom. The thief made a run for it and I knew he wouldn't make it. He got arrowed down and I couldn't help but feel even worse about the situation, which I didn't know was even possible.

I was the last to be called, "Wait you there. Step forward. Who are you?" I faltered for a second, but continued with a confidence I had never known I had.

"Winnifreid Goloff of Hamm-" I corrected myself, "Windhelm".

"You picked a bad time to come to come to Skyrim, kinsman." Oh gods, I think it might be the perfect time. "What should we do captain? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list, she goes to the block!" The harsh woman made me realize things sure have changed here since I left. What happened to my friendly Nord brothers and sisters? Did they leave with me 16 years ago?

The next few minutes of standing here waiting was all a blur. The cold no longer affected me, it was the farthest thing from my mind. I get to the block, layed my head on the freezing stone, and whispered "I'm ready", when suddenly, the blade is lifted from my neck and a terrifying roar comes from above. I lift my head as tears drop to the cold stone underneath me, and I hear screams surrounding me from all around.

* * *

**What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! No one has reviewed yet, so I don't know if anyone likes this story, but I'll publish another chapter just in case! This one is kind of longer, enjoy! :)**

* * *

I try to make out the person standing in front of me, but my vision is blurred. With a few seconds to regain my strength, Ralof is calling me to get up. I stagger, but eventually I make it over to him in one piece. We run to the nearest guard tower and he practically throws me in. I stumble and collapse on the ground out of exhaustion. Preparing yourself to die is more tiring than it sounds.

I sit up and see the man who was on the carriage previously, standing against the wall fiercely yelling at the Stormcloaks to get moving. I watch him and study his every move, comparing it to his father. The strange part is, I barely remember what his father looked like, but I just can't stand the sight of anyone related to him. I finally realize I'm glaring at him, and he yells at me to get up and follow Ralof. He's fierce and his deep voice is terrifying me. I quickly get up out of embarrassment and run after the blonde Nord.

"Jump to the roof below and keep going! We'll follow when we can." Oh how I wish he didn't leave me alone... I closed my eyes and jumped, and surprisingly landed semi comfortably and made my way out of the half destroyed inn.

A young boy runs up to me and begs me to help him find his parents. I pull him off to the side and realize there is a large gash on his arm. I quickly heal him and ask if he is alright. As I finish healing, a man runs up to us and yells, "Get away from my son!" and pulls him away.

I yell after them, "I was just trying to help!". I look up to the sky and the dragon is burning down houses. I have had heard the legends from my father but I never knew they actually existed! I can't make its shape out too well, it looks likes a giant black blob as I try to look up as I run for my life. My long light brown locks are getting in my face as I run but I don't care.

I run into the man who called me up to the block earlier and he tells me to follow him if I want to stay alive. I reluctantly follow, although Sovngarde wouldn't be much worse than this. I don't understand why he is helping me, considering he just sent me to my death, but I don't want to throw away my safety. I watch as houses get destroyed one after another. Men and women are falling down all around me. I wish I could help the people in this village and heal them but it's too chaotic. I have never witnessed anything like this in my life.

After a time, I lose track of the guard with me and start to panic. I run towards the least chaotic spot I can find which ends up being the best decision I could have ever made.

I spot a familiar face and I call after him, "Ralof! Over here!". He turns around and grabs me by the arm. He leads me into the nearest keep where he cuts me free of my bindings. I realize that we're not alone, but that Ulfric Stormcloak and a man I have never seen before was with us. I try to regain my composure and steady my breath, but the screams and booms that hear from outside are very distracting.

"Sorry miss but we have to keep moving," Ralof tells me apologetically. I nod and take a sword from the dead Stormcloak on the ground. To be honest, I hadn't had to defend myself from anything in a really long time. The cold iron feels awfully foreign in my hands, but I pick it up and nod to Ralof anyways.

"I thought you were the mage type, guess I was wrong," Ralof points to the sword in my hand.

"I am a healer, but I refuse to use magic for anything violent." I hadn't used destruction magic since the incident in Hammerfell years back...but that was another story.

We keep moving and we come across many Imperials on the way out. I use my sword to the best of my ability, but the three strong Nords with me do most of the work. Once I get out of here, I'm taking some sword fighting lessons right away.

After much running and fighting, we make it out safely. We watch as the dragon flies away into the distance. The man known as Ulfric has already walked far up ahead, obviously not wanting to waste anymore time with us.

I look over at Ralof and the other man and thank them, "Thank you Ralof. If it wasn't for you, I would be here right now. What's you're name?" The other man looked quite uncomfortable in his armor. The man is about the same size as Ralof, but looks quite a bit younger. His dark hair is shaggy, and looks like it hasn't been washed in a very long time.

"I am Aeden Merlif of Riverwood, I live with my brother Alvor and his wife Sigrid. We can go and take refuge there if we need to," He seems nice enough.

Ralof replied to my earlier comment, "No problem, Winnifreid right?" I nodded in reply. "I have a sister who lives in Riverwood too. If you come with us, we can give you some supplies and food so you can be on your way."

"Yeah, you can call me Winnie though. And thank you, that would be the upmost helpful." I agreed and we made our way down the path to Riverwood. Ulfric was no where in sight, which angered me slightly. "So who does he think he is, just walking away and not even asking if we're okay? I know he's the leader of the rebellion, but don't you think it's kind of rude?"

Ralof replies, "Well, he is a strange soul. But the most dedicated man I have ever met. I respect him, and he has his reasons for being such a way."

I let out a little hmph, and ask, "What ever happened to his father anyway, the big ol' 'Bear of Eastmarch' as they'd say? Load of crap if you ask me." I rolled my eyes and looked off to the side. I've always had problems with authority. To think someone thought they were better than everyone else and that they could boss people around, boy did that get on my nerves. Aeden looked at me astonished, and I gave him a none-of-your-business kind of look.

Ralof looked at me a little stunned awell, "His father, Buurleif Stormcloak, died during his incarceration with the Thalmor. Ulfric came back after being imprisoned to find Windhelm in stage of mourning. That's what inspired him to take official action against the Empire and the Thalmor. You haven't been in Skyrim for awhile I'm guessing." I did not expect that answer, but it still didn't change my feelings towards that man. "You know, you should join the fight to stop the Empire. You've seen their true face today."

That surprised me, "Maybe, I'm not much of a warrior though..." I glance at my hands, the thought of using magic was strange. I look off to the side and something catches my eye, "Gods! These are blue mountain flowers! You never see these in Hammerfell..."

"Yeah those blue things are everywhere in Skyrim" Aeden answers with a puzzled look.

I shrugged my shoulders "Well, I'm kind of an alchemist buff. I'm a healer and I love making potions and harvesting ingredients, my friend from Hammerfell taught me the best recipes," The whole way down the path I picked and harvest mountain flowers and Mora Tapinella mushrooms. Alchemy here was going to so exciting! And on that note, we finally arrived at Riverwood.

Gerdur, Ralof's sister, let me eat a full meal and rest at her house. I bathed in the river right in back and then said my goodbyes. I gave my thanks to Ralof and Gerdur and head off with Aeden to Whiterun. Aeden tagged along he was sending knew to Jarl about the dragon attack at Helgen. We talked for awhile but the conversation slowly stopped when I started to think about Riften.

After my mother had left, my dad and my brother moved to Riften where they, just my brother now, lives. After I left, I never looked back. Sure I missed my brother and father, but I couldn't stand being in that depressing family any longer. Im guessing they didn't either because they moved to a sewer of a town (almost literally), Riften. After my mother left, and eventual talk of her committing suicide, led my father to become a drunk. Lofir would send me letters about his health occasionally, but after a few years they slowed and then completely stopped.

Once I reached Whiterun, I said thank you and good luck to Aeden, and got on a carriage that would take me to Riften. As I sat there in silence, I thought of what I was going to say to my brother Lofir. Would he be mad? Or would he understand that I needed to run away? The soft lull of the carriage beating against the dirt was a song to my ears. The silence was a nice change from the screams and dragon roars from earlier.

I took out the iron sword I acquired from the dead soldier, and felt a rush of grief. This sword was a man's sword, he had died with this sword. Right there and then, I promised myself that I wouldn't be the little damsel that couldn't protect herself any longer.

When I first ran off to Hammerfell, my destruction skills were at their upmost peak. I was a promising apprentice. But one night, after my friends and I had been drinking at the local tavern, one of them dared me to set a hay stack on fire. The fire got out of control and I didn't know how to stop it. I was intoxicated and couldn't use any of my frost spells, so we ran away. The next morning we found out a few houses got destroyed. Everyone turned out to be fine, except one little girl. She didn't get out fast enough, and she died. So from then on I haven't used my magic for anything but healing. I studied under the local healer and he taught me all he knew. I am now an accomplished healer and proud.

Once I get to Riften, someone is going to teach me how to sword fight. It is much safer than magic, and I can finally learn how to protect myself. It might cost money, but that's no problem. My grandfather was a wealthy land owner with an estate and left most of it to his son, my father. But when my father married my mother, he sold the estate. He still owned his fair share of septims, but wanted to live a less boastful lifestyle. My father was a great man before he turned into a drunk, and with that it brought me back to the worry of seeing my brother and going to the funeral.

The constant worry that had taken over my life for the past few days had made me quite tired. With the thought of Riften still fresh in my mind, I fell asleep almost immediately...

* * *

**Reviews would be helpful, :) I don't know if I should keep writing! Oh and guess who Aeden is ;)! (He is not a love interest, don't worry!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Hope you like it! Review please :)**

* * *

"What's the tax for?" I asked, not buying any second of it.

"For the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?" said the guard. I may not be able to protect myself, but I am a smart girl. I can tell when someone is trying to rip me off, years of living in Hammerfell taught me that.

With a hand on my hip I stated, "This is obviously a shakedown." And with that he caved and unlocked the gate for me.

I walk into Riften, with the smell of fish and hay at my nose. To my right I see two strangers talking, something about a thieves guild. I can already tell I'm not going to like this city. I continue down the path until a scary man on my left asks me something.

"I don't know you. Are you in Riften looking for trouble?" I was astonished by how rude he was, and he continued to talk about the Black-Briars.

"I assure you, I don't really care about the 'Black-Briars', I'm just here for my fathers funeral. So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." I made my way around him and he called out after me.

"Stay out of the Black-Briars way and you'll live longer!" Alright, so I really don't like this town. No wonder my father became a drunk. I walk into the middle market and I look around. Everyone looks so unhappy here, it's dark and everything is brown.

"Running a little light in the pockets, lass?" As strange man with an accent interrupted my pitied thoughts.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked. The man was dressed in fine robes, but he seemed a little sketchy.

"Your pockets. They're a little low on coin, I can tell." He was very strange indeed. I gave him a look of confusion and all I wanted to do was walk away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why everyone is bothering me, but I'm going to go see my dead father now," I replied. He gave me a weird look and said something along the lines of 'come back if you want to earn some coin'.

I asked a nearby guard where I could get a drink, and he pointed out the Bee and the Barb for me. I entered the tavern and a man wearing an orange cloak was ranting about something. Probably a village idiot or something like that. As I grab a drink I hear him talking about the temple in Riften. I turn around and start listening. He is talking about the goddess Mara, who I know is the goddess of love. My mentor back in Hammerfell told me all about the Gods. Mara is one of my favorites, so I decide to go up and talk to this man.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit more about Mara..." I got a good look at his face, and he was a redguard! I haven't seen a redguard since Hammerfell. He reminded my a little of Balmar, my healer mentor.

"Ah, well here in Skyrim, she helps us marry the people who wish to be married. She also strives us to help the poor, wounded, and lonely. If you want to pray at the temple, its right next to the Jarl's keep." I say my thanks and go back to my drink. That was interesting, I wonder if many people here in Skyrim believe in the nine. I have been gone for so long that I don't know much about day to day Skyrim.

I ask the bartender where I can find Lofir's house and she says right next to the bottom of the stairs, near the ratway. I don't know what the ratway is, but it doesn't sound too good. I make way down the stairs and glance into the stream of water separating the two sides. The water is full of leaves, and has a brown tint to it. Riften is turning out to be pretty gross.

I stand outside the door of Lof's house, and knock. I hope he is awake, because its 11:00 on a Tirdas night.

The door opens and blonde haired woman who I've never seen before answers, "Hello can I help you? It's a little late you know."

Maybe this was a bad idea, "I'm sorry, but is Lofir here? And who are you?" Why was there a strange woman in Lofir's home?

"I should be asking you that? Who are you to-"

"Dear, is everything al-" Lofir walks up to the door and pauses. Dear? Was this woman his wife? "Oh by the nine! Winnie, is that you?" He grabs me and pulls me into the biggest bear hug I've ever felt.

"Yes it's me. How are you Lof? It's been so long..." I couldn't help but shed a tear as I looked at him all grown up.

"I'm not so good, considering dad's death and all. Come in, come in. Its dangerous down here at night."

We sat down at the nearest table and they both looked at me. "Lof, did you get married?"

"Yes I did, this is Franny. You've been gone for so long. You aren't married now are you?"

"I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier," I said to Franny, "I really didn't mean it." She nodded and I continued, "Oh gods no, I am not married. And not anytime soon may I add."

He let out a small chuckle, "Well that's too bad,". He looked at Franny, "Can you leave us alone for a second?" She nodded and left the room. "So, we need to talk about somethings."

"What is it Lof?" I asked, concerned.

"First of all, this is going to take a little getting used to. Are you staying here for good? I thought you were dead after you stopped responding to my letters!" His faced had a hurt look to it, and I immediately felt the guilt that had plagued me since Hammerfell. I hugged him once more.

"I had to leave. I couldn't watch dad destroy his life any longer! I needed to get away from everything, I needed to get away from all the bad memories. Forgive me, Lof."

"I understand, but you just left us, you left me. I will forgive you eventually, just give me time. Let's stop talking about this, it's making me depressed." He paused and got up to look out the window. He started to whisper, "There is something I need to discuss though. It's about dad's death."

I whispered back, "What, I thought he died from alcohol poisoning?"

"No, he sobered up about five years ago. Winnie, I am positive he was murdered. He was involved in the war, he was giving leads to the Stormcloaks in secret. He traveled to Windhelm to give important news to Jarl Ulfric personally, but died on the road. He wouldn't tell me what the lead was, but it was incredibly important. I believe he was murdered on the road, by either an Imperial or the Thalmor."

I didn't understand, "Why would dad work for that milk drinker, Ulfric? After everything his father did to us?"

He sighed, "Winnie, dad was over it. I'm over it. That was 16 years ago, you need to get over it too. He decided to do something that made his life worth while."

I was astonished, "I will not get over it! He ruined our lives, he made mom commit suicide! He made dad a drunk!"

He shook his head, "No, mom and dad both made those decisions. It wasn't his fault."

I turned away and wiped the tears off my face. Even though the Ulfric Stormcloak isn't my favorite person, I don't like the Imperials that much either. All this time I thought my father was a drunk, but in reality, I missed the most honorable parts of his life. I am disappointed in myself for running away like a coward.

"I was a disappointment to dad, wasn't I?" I looked down at my hands, they were shaking. Tears started flowing down my face.

"Winnie, I have a life here. But..., you, you can still make dad proud. You can join the Stormcloaks. You can avenge his death, and more. You can help bring peace to Skyrim, your true home. Life here has been so hard for Franny and I with the Imperials breathing down our necks." He looked at me, pleading.

"I...I have to think about it. I've had a long day, and I need rest for the funeral tomorrow." I couldn't hear him talk any longer. I don't know if I am going to stay here, or go back to Hammerfell, and personally I don't want to think about it any longer. I gave him yet another hug, because his are the best.

"Okay, you can sleep on the cot over there. Think about it Winnie. And I'm glad you're back." He smiled at me, and left the room. He is one of the nicest and honorable men I know, he has no right to even let me in his house after what I did. If joining these Stormcloaks is what he wants me to do, then I might consider it... For now, I will sleep.

* * *

**Oooooh! Maybe if she joins the Stormcloaks she'll get closer to Ulfric!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I changed the story from first person, to second/third person. It's better this way, trust me. I hope it isn't too distracting. Also, sorry for such a short chapter! Forgive me! ~ Review maybe?**

* * *

They were all gathered, for him. To pay their respects. Winnie didn't recognize anyone else there except for Lofir. When it came her turn to say something about her father, she couldn't. She was speechless because the thing was, she didn't even know him. She left Windhelm when she was about ten years old and barley remembers anything about him. The only thing she knew about him was his honorable status, but that was just from the stories everyone was telling. Winnie knew she was a failure of a daughter and the people around her stared. They knew she wasn't from around here, by the looks of her tanned Hammerfell skin and nervous side-glances. Before she knew it the ceremony was over, and what she came to do in Skyrim was finally done.

Winnie quickly harvested a few Nightshades and walked out of the graveyard. She took a walk by the docks, and shed a few tears. She was pathetic. She ran away from my family when they needed me most. She thought about how she stopped using magic because she hurt people with it, but now she's hurting herself. She thought about how much of a coward she was being and had been in the past.

Winnie made her way back to Lof's house and sat by the fire. As she listened to the crackling of the flames, she thought about her wasted life in Hammerfell. She was kidding her self, she wasn't happy there, her friends were idiots and all she did was live a wasteful life. The sandy shore wasn't where Winnie belonged. Her tan skin isn't supposed to be possible. She is a Nord, but doesn't even recognize her self. Winnie slowly lifted her hand towards the fire. Without thinking, she took some of the flames in her hand and shot it back towards the log.

She gasped, wrenching her hand back towards her chest. The last of the tingling remained on her finger, the feeling so odd, yet so familiar. It felt...nice. She played with the fire again on her fingertips. Memories of using magic came back to her so fast. It was like seeing a long lost best friend again. She could use it to fight for Skyrim, to rid it of all the Thalmor. She didn't need to learn how to sword fight when she had all this natural skill with her the whole time!

With that, she ran outside of Riften and started throwing around an array of spells. She forgot how easy it was! It took awhile, but after spending the whole day working on it, she started getting her skills back. Winnie's wards were in perfect shape and she gained almost all her strength back. She felt great. Her confidence was coming back because she no longer felt like a coward for running away from it.

Once she arrived home, she informed Lof about her plans to go to Windhelm, to join the war. He was ecstatic. They hugged and went for a quick drink in the Bee and the Barb. The two of them talked about things and caught up with each others's lives. Winnie told him the truth about her magic and how she picked up on it again.

"What! I remember back when you were about eight and you almost set ol' Viola Giordana's cat on fire! You were the best Nord mage Windhelm had ever seen." He said with a big grin on his face

"Probably the only Nord mage in Windhelm." They share a hearty laugh and Winnie reminds him that she should be on her way. They exchange good byes and pleasant hugs. Lof gave Winnie her share of their fathers's gold and with that she headed off for the place of her birth, Windhelm.

"Give my regards to Franny! I'll visit when I can!" Winnie yelled, and he waved.

"Be safe, Winnie!" Lofir yelled back.

Winnie tried her best to look ahead, because she knew if she looked back, she wouldn't want to leave at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOOO! Review please? No one has reviewed and it makes me sad. :(**

* * *

Winnie hadn't seen snow in ages, which explained the twirling and goofy grin on her face. Being a Nord away from snow for so long was such a strange feeling to her. It felt like being home, which technically it was. She stopped twirling, and looked around. Everything looked the same, from the cold stone walls to the even colder stone floor. She looked down the alley on her left which was the way to her old house. She was to avoid the house for now, and head straight for the nearest alchemy store. She needed to create some potions and buy a couple of robes. Winnie headed over to the White Phial to get the supplies.

"Well I'll be! I didn't think I'd see you ever again Winnie!" Quintus ran over and gave her a huge hug. The two were best friends when they were kids. They made potions together with flowers from their parents gardens and learned all about alchemy together, which stuck with Winnie her whole life. She was glad to see him working at an alchemy shop, following his passion.

"I can't believe you recognized me! I missed you Quintus." She hugged him back.

"I wouldn't mistake that lovely face for anyone else Winnie. What brings you back?" He asked. I told him all about my father and my quest to join the Stormcloaks. He thought my story was amazing, and he gave me some of his spare robes and offered free potions.

"You know, Winnie, you should really join the College up in Winterhold. It hasn't been doing its best recently and by the look of you, you could really help them out."

"Maybe, I guess I haven't thought about it! I might join after this whole war is over." And on that note, Winnie took off towards the Palace of Kings.

Winnie walked into the fancily decorated hall of banners and stone carved statues, and gets awed by it all. Winnie admired the true Nordic hall. The table in the middle was long and full of untouched food. She couldn't help but wander over to the hot savory ham, just waiting to be eaten...

Her thoughts of food were interrupted by a rough voice coming from the end of the hall, "Bulgruuf won't give us a straight answer."

It was answered by another manly voice, "He's a true Nord."

"Dont be so sure of that. The Empire is putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun." Said the deeper voice.

The less frightening voice replied, "And what would you have me do?"

"If he's not with us, he's against us."

"He knows that. They all know that."

"How long are you going to wait?"

"You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message." This conversation was getting interesting. Winnie didn't want to be seen eavesdropping so she pretended to be interested in the many stone carved images on the wall.

"If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet." Winnie couldn't help but think this man was savage.

"Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?" And a more humane one, Winnie thought to herself.

"So we're ready to start this war in earnest, then?"

"Soon." She tried to get closer to the room where the voices were coming from with out being too obvious. She leans in stealthily and spots Ulrfric and another man. She had forgotten that this huge palace belonged to Ulfric, suddenly getting a little bit angry, without knowing why. Her grudge against his father was quite obvious to her, but she didn't care.

"I still think you should take them all out like you did deadking Torygg." The other man said.

Ulfric replies, "Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not..."

"The people are behind you."

"Many I fear still need convincing."

"Then let them die with their false kings." Said the gruff man, which Winnie presumed to be some sort of general.

"We've been soldiers a long time. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts."

"What's left of Skyrim to wager?"

"They have families to think of." Yeah like my father, Winnie thought to herself.

"How many of their sons and daughter follow your banner? We are their families." She was so caught up in their conversation that she didn't notice them coming out to the main hall. Winnie quickly went to go sit at the table, trying not to look sketchy or nervous.

"Well put friend. Tell me, Galmar, Why do you fight for me?"

"I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion, you know that." Said the man known as Galmar.

Ulfric sat on his thrown and answered Galmar, "Yes, but why do you fight? If not for me, what then?"

"I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men. Are we not one in this?" Galmar replied.

"I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children, who's names I heard whispered in their last breaths. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing. I fight...because I must."

Winnie blinked a few times and had to shut her mouth after realizing it had dropped open. She blushed slightly but she quickly got her senses back and started disliking him again. She bet his father was quite persuasive too, when it came to her mom. He lead her to believe that he loved her, but underneath he knew he couldn't. He lead her on and made her love him, only to drop her like yesterday's trash, Winnie thought.

Winnie didn't listen to the last lines of their conversation, too worried about actually talking to the Jarl. Wait, what was she saying? Her mixed feelings for him were confusing her. At first she loathed the guy, then she was impressed, and now she's nervous to approach him?

Before she can finish her though, Ulfric says, "Only the foolish or courageous confront me. Do I know you?"

"Huh? You don't even remember me? We escaped from Helgen together."

"Ahh, the small Nord healer. Now I remember, destined for the chopping block. What is your name and what brings you here?"

"My name is Winnifreid Goloff. I could've have come anywhere. I came here to fight the Empire." She tried to sound as defiant as she could, but underneath she wondered if he recognized her family name. Had Buurleif told him about her mother?

Ulfric looked at her strange, the name seeming familiar to him. "Hm...Goloff. A fair point. Well, I'm always looking for able fighters and you look able enough. But wait...if I can remember right, you weren't so good with a sword. Tell me your strengths."

Winnie rolled her eyes, she was fed up with his superior attitude. "I am a very good healer, trust me. I am the best in my work. I also a specialize in destruction magic. I can be a great use for healing and adding a magic advantage to the battlefield."

"We don't have many mages...so I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea. Go talk to Galmar about officially joining."

He turned around and walked away towards the room on the left. "Ugh, the nerve!" Winnie whispered under her breath. She's still not a fan of that man, and doesn't think she ever will be. Winnie goes up to the man clad in bear pelts and tells him what Ulfric said.

"Ah, Helgen, eh? Ulfic told us quite the story. But first tell me, why does a foreigner want to fight for Skyrim?"

"Skyrim is my home, I grew up here in Windhelm."

"Fair enough, but are you willing to die for your home?"

"That's why I'm here. I want to join."

"All right. But before I can put you to use, I have a little test for you. I'm sending you to Serpentstone Island with another promising recruit, the Dragonborn in fact. Kill the ice wraith and I have all the proof I need about you two." He says.

"Sounds easy enough. Where should I meet the other recruit?" Winnie asked.

"The Dragonborn should be at Candlehearth hall, getting rest before he goes out."

She said her thanks and head out. She grabbed a sweet roll or two off the table with out anyone noticing on her way. Winnie was quite the eater for her size. Many people thought she was small and weak, but her appetite was ginormous. She could eat a whole feast by herself!

Winnie gobbled up the sweet rolls as she entered the tavern to hear the sweet tune of a bard playing her lute. Everyone seemed quite content with their drink as she looked around for the Dragonborn. Winnie sat at the bar and realized there was a familiar face sitting next to her.

"Aeden!" The surprise on her face frightened him slightly.

"Wow Winnie! To be honest I never thought I'd see you again. What brings you to Windhelm?" He replied, surprised.

"I'm here looking for the Dragonborn. Crazy I know. I didn't even know there was one until now! I'm supposed to go kill this Ice Wraith with him."

"I know this is going to sound surprising but, I am the Dragonborn. I joined the Stormcloaks after what happened at Helgen!" If Winnie had said she wasn't surprised, it would be the biggest lie she ever told. He did not seem like the dragon fighting hero type to her, but nonetheless Winnie knew he was a nice guy.

"O-oh wow, well I'm sure there's quite a back story to that." They shared a chuckle at her comment and Aeden told the story of the dragon in Whiterun. A few people lean in to listen and by the end of the night, the whole place is begging for more stories from the Dragonborn. They talk all night and plan to set off in the morning for Serpentstone Island.


End file.
